


The Body Has Its Reasons

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Trust me, it'll change your life!" Minhyun had never had a massage before, but he still thought his colleague's recommendation seemed a bit too over the top.Where Hwang Minhyun meets massage therapist Kang Dongho to 'get his knots sorted out' and ends up nearly dying of embarrassment from all the terrible sounds he makes on the massage table.It doesn't help that Dongho is terribly cute.





	1. Holding It In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday @apikapikaboo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's never had a massage but the last thing he expected was being unable to control the sounds he makes once under Dongho's 'magic' fingers

Lying naked on his front, moaning while an almost-too-handsome-to-be-real man had his hands all over him would be an excellent scenario for Minhyun...in his dreams.

The reality of the situation was that he was currently moaning partly from pain, and partly from relief and the other man was a massage therapist.

"It will change your life, Minhyun!" Why, oh, why did Minhyun have to listen to Ha Sungwoon of all people?

Minhyun had been sitting at his desk, minding his own business, kneading one of his shoulders (which were perpetually stiff, curse his sedentary life) when Sungwoon had bounced over from a nearby cubicle.

It was their usual lunch routine - as soon as Sungwoon was free, he would come by to wrest Minhyun away from his desk. If it wasn't for Sungwoon, Minhyun was likely to just have a sandwich and coffee at his table, not budging except for toilet breaks and the end of his work shift.

Too much sitting and being too busy to make much use of his gym membership had left his muscles stiff. Once in a while he did find time to have Zumba sessions with Sungwoon and his younger Chinese cousin Guanlin, but work was so tiring he usually just wanted to relax in bed with a book.

Sungwoon had just looked at him kneading his shoulder and said, "You know, you should maybe work out more. Do Pilates or yoga even. It'd do you good."

"I don't really have the time or energy, Sungwoon."

"Yes, you do. You just have to find the time, Minhyunnie. Those shoulders of yours look stiff enough to break rocks on - maybe you should at least try a massage?"

"I've...never had a massage before. It just feels weird, you know. Letting some stranger touch you everywhere."

Minhyun immediately regretted saying that after seeing the look on Sungwoon's face. It was the look he got when he was trying desperately not to laugh out loud. Not that it lasted because Sungwoon was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Some...stranger...touch you....(wheeze)...is this why you've never even got laid, Minhyun?"

Minhyun could feel his ears burn. "It's, not...God, why do you have to make it sound so _wrong_?"

Once Sungwoon had calmed down, he said, "OK, look there's this massage therapist I go to every once in a while. His name's Kang Dongho. He's great - a real pro. Runs his own private practice, just him and one other therapist. Nothing seedy, appointment-only. He's got a lot of athletes, dancers as clients."

Sungwoon took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts,"I'll send you his number. If you're too chicken to make an appointment, I'll make one. It'll be on me - I swear the dude's hands are magical. It's like, he can feel just where you need it the most and just kneads out all the knots without you even needing to tell him where to go."

"You don't have to, really," said Minhyun. Having a massage session foisted on him was not what he'd expected on a Monday morning.

"I insist. It will change your life, Minhyun! Maybe this might get you to loosen up...in more ways than one."

Minhyun should have known there would be trouble, the way Sungwoon's eyebrows waggled.

Back to the present time...it had been a little awkward, at first. Thankfully Sungwoon had let Dongho know in advance that Minhyun was new to all this.

Minhyun had not been prepared however for just how handsome Dongho was. The simple white t-shirt he'd been wearing accentuated the broad line of his shoulders; Minhyun found his eyes drawn to the tiger tattoo that prominently marked Dongho's right inner forearm.

It was Dongho's face that was hardest to look at though. He had a nice, strong jawline dotted with a hint of stubble and pretty eyes a clear shade of light brown. But then he'd smiled and Minhyun was a _goner_. How someone who looked so manly could still look so _cute_ at the same time just hurt to think about.

Dongho had left him to get changed out of his clothes and despite it just leaving him alone with a table and a towel, Minhyun still felt super embarassed. How was he going to survive the rest of the session when he was this mortified before they’d even started?

After taking his clothes off, Minhyun just stood awkwardly in the towel, unsure of what else to do.

"You done?" He heard Dongho call out.  
  
"Yeah," he said back and Dongho entered.

"Just lie down on your stomach, over here," Dongho motioned. It was slightly unnerving as Minhyun gingerly lifted himself onto the leather-covered massage table.

"Don't worry about a thing, just try to relax - breathe. If it hurts too much or you need me to adjust the pressure, just let me know. OK?"

Minhyun nodded before realising how stupid that was to do - "Yeah, sure," he ended up saying.

Then he felt Dongho's warmed, oiled hands on his back and Minhyun suddenly understood why needed to be reminded to breathe.

"Your muscles seem fairly tight. Your trapezius - the big muscles around your shoulder especially. It's common among office workers especially. People put too much stress or strain there when they really don't need to. You know the saying? Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

"Uh-huh." Minhyun's eyes were closed, suddenly he felt rather sleepy, listening to Dongho's words, as he felt the man gently stroke the back of his neck before pressing, kneading on his shoulders.

"I'm going to massage a bit harder now - your back seems to really need it. Remember to breathe, all right?"

"OK...uhhhhhh," Dongho pressed down on Minhyun's back, and an unprompted long drawn out sigh ensued. Dongho didn't stop though - he probably was used to the sounds his clients made, Minhyun supposed.

It didn't make it any less embarassing.

Minhyun could feel his muscles loosening as Dongho alternated between squeezing and pummelling, rubbing and pressing, the various sensations being pleasurable but with a slight painful edge as the kinks he didn't even know he had were unravelled.

"Hah...ahhh....ohhhhh....ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Dear God, he was moaning. The sounds Minhyun were making, to his ears, were loud and obscene. But Dongho just kept working, those, yes, magic hands, moving across his skin, stimulating him to the point Minhyun just wanted to cry out.

He wasn't turned on. Well, not exactly. It was close to what it had felt like the last time he'd gotten himself off. Thankfully he didn't have an erection because God that would have _really_ been embarrassing.

"Turn over," Dongho suddenly said, once his hands had moved from Minhyun's back, to the back of his arms, to his fingers, squeezing down the back of his behind, down the back of his thighs - everything had gotten the once over.

Minhyun had felt slightly self-conscious but Dongho had waited patiently while he slowly rolled over. His hands were about to re-adjust his towel when he felt Dongho's hands on his, slowly brushing them away as Dongho fixed the towel just securely enough.

Even with his eyes closed, Minhyun still felt his face burning with embarassment as Dongho's hands went from his ankles, up the front of his calves, kneading his hamstrings then lightly massaging the area near his hipbone.

When Dongho's oiled hands brushed against his nipples as he massaged Minhyun's chest, Minhyun wondered if this was the closest he'd ever come to a pleasurable death.

He felt Dongho's fingers move up to his scalp, lightly stroking his temples, going up and down his jawline, lightly brushing his ears (which Minhyun knew were probably the colour of strawberries by now).

"We're all done," Minhyun heard Dongho say, with what seemed like a smile in his voice.

_Is he laughing at me?_

_Is he just satisfied at a job well done?_

So many questions, but no fucking way would Minhyun ask them.

Sungwoon had pre-paid the session so all Minhyun had to do was smile awkwardly and thank Dongho as he left the latter's office.

That night, though, he had the best sleep of his night and in his dreams, he felt the ghost of strong hands lightly touching him everywhere.

 


	2. Loosening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where fate ensures Minhyun meets his massage therapist again

Minhyun hated to admit it but Sungwoon was right.

That session with Dongho was good in that it made him realise he didn’t have to feel stiff and sore every morning. He actually could do something about and not just press uselessly at his stiff muscles.

As tempting as it was to schedule another session ( _he still dreamed of those hands_ ), Pilates seemed the better idea. 

Soon twice-weekly sessions of doing the 100 and rollups was Minhyun’s life. And the odd Zumba session, not so much for the exercise, but because it was just fun to laugh alongside Sungwoon and Guanlin. His back felt freer, his shoulders rarely gave him any trouble and he slept easier.

Yet something still felt missing. Maybe he could pick up something else - a new hobby maybe? Try online dating? Take a cooking class? 

He’d paused too long outside a pet shop window, idly wondering if he had the space or time for maybe a hamster when it struck him - he was just, well, lonely.

Again his thoughts turned to the handsome massage therapist. Would it be too weird to text him? “Hey thanks for touching my life in so many different ways care to have a coffee with me?”

Nah, too weird. 

Too preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t realise he’d walked right into the path of a man walking by.

”Oof!” He’d started to apologise but then realised he’d just walked into the object of his waking and nightly dreams.

And that smile again, as Dongho just laughed and told him there was no harm done.

”Minhyun, right? How are you doing?”

”Doing good, I guess? You?”

”I’m taking a break for a bit. That’s the nice thing about being my own boss,” Dongho said. “I was about to grab a coffee. You can join me if you like...Only if you want, of course.”

Minhyun stammered (he never stammered),”Oh, no. I mean, yes, I’d like coffee. Well, maybe tea, I mean yeah sure let’s go.”

He was sure he’d follow Dongho anywhere if he just kept smiling at him like that.

It had been awkward at first - Minhyun had been this close to spilling his cup of tea into Dongho’s lap, but the other man had deftly caught the cup before it reached the edge.

That was when Minhyun decided he was definitely, absolutely, in love.

”I was wondering if you didn’t like the session since, well, you haven’t come back,” Dongho’s face looked a little serious, maybe a little...sad, even? “It might sound like I’m bragging but my clients are rarely one-offs.”

”Oh, it’s not that, I liked it, really! Just that I got well, busy, and...”  
  
”You don’t have to humour me, you know,” Dongho said, his tone light, a soft smile on his lips.

”No, you don’t understand. I really liked yo...I mean, the session a lot. Maybe a little too much.”

Confessing to his crush while staring into the dregs of his own cup of tea wasn’t exactly ideal but alas, Minhyun thought bitterly, this was probably why he was a mottae solo. 

_I should have just tried texting him_.

Then he felt, again, the touch he’d relived so often in his imagination. Dongho’s hand was gently, but firmly on Minhyun’s jaw and tipping his chin up.

Those beautiful brown eyes were looking into Minhyun’s and like the first time, he wished he could just stare into them for the longest time.

”You could have just said,” this time Dongho’s voice had a teasing lilt to it. “I would have liked seeing you again, even if outside the treatment room.”

Gingerly, Minhyun raised his own hand to where Dongo’s was, holding it firmly in place, daring to lightly caress those fingers he’d dreamed about feeling, again, for so many nights.

”Then maybe, dinner Friday?”

”How about tomorrow, instead?” Dongho said, still smiling, but his eyes were now on Minhyun’s lips.

Minhyun swallowed, hardly daring to breathe. “OK then. It’s a date.”

”Yes, it is.” As Dongho slowly moved his hand away, Minhyun resisted the urge to sigh. Out loud, at least.

They’d agreed to meet at an Italian place that wasn’t too far from either of their places. Dongho showed up wearing a nice, fitted shirt with the top two buttons undone - giving Minhyun a slight peek of what looked like not one, but two, chest tattoos. 

_I wonder what they’d look like up close._

They weren’t the only things on Minhyun’s mind - Dongho’s ass in black jeans was definitely in the top three of things Minhyun loved most. 

While the ravioli was good, Minhyun found Dongho’s company infinitely better. Maybe it had been the glass of wine he’d ordered (he didn’t usually drink) but talking with Dongho seemed so easy - they’d liked a lot of the same music, enjoyed a lot of the same kind of movies, though they’d bickered a little over who they thought was the best Transformer. 

Still, he’d had to fight off the quiet feeling of panic, the nagging anxiety that sometimes ate at him, just to say: ”You want to, maybe, hang out a little? At my place?”

Dongho’s smile was all the answer he needed.

All the way back to his apartment, Minhyun couldn’t find it in himself to say anything. Too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

_It’s not like he’s an axe murderer; he’s a massage therapist. Sungwoon knows him. It’ll be fine._

When they finally got home, door closed and latched (his roommate was away for the week), Minhyun let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Dongho was leisurely, languidly leaning against a wall. It was up to Minhyun now to start something, anything.

Hesitantly, he took a step towards Dongho, stopping right in front of him. Close, but not too close.

Dongho wasn’t smiling this time. His eyes were fixed on Minhyun’s as he put one hand, then the other on Minhyun’s waist.

”You good?” Dongho’s voice was soft, quiet.

”Yeah, yeah I’m good.” 

“Mmm.” It was as though he was watching it in slow-motion, Dongho moving in close, bringing them together in a tight embrace, his face angled slightly to the side as he brushed his lips against Minhyun’s. 

It felt the natural thing to let his lips part, allowing Dongho’s tongue access, moaning a little as he felt the other man deepen the kiss.

”I want to see you. All of you. Can I?” He heard Dongho whisper.

”Please.” Minhyun’s answer was just about all he could muster.

They’d somehow made it to the bedroom, along the way Dongho’s buttons had all come undone and Minhyun got a closer look at the ink on his chest.

He ached to kiss both the etchings, map them with his lips and fingers and tongue, so he could remember them with more than just his eyes.

That had to wait, though, as they rolled onto the bed, feverishly grabbing and pulling at each other’s clothes.

”What do you want?” Dongho asked, between heated kisses and frenzied touches.

”Whatever...whatever you want.”

Dongho smiled. “Let me take care of you, then.”

Minhyun felt as though he was in a daze, watching while resting against pillows, as Dongho slowly started trailing kisses, down his face, kissing down his neck and shivered as he felt Dongho’s lips mark their way down his chest, pausing ever so often to lick and bite ever-so-softly.

Then he felt Dongho’s breath, right at the tip of his cock, and then those hands, those magic hands were on him - one gently stroking his testicles and the other lightly touching his shaft.

_Oh. Oh. Oh_. Dongho’s mouth hadn’t gone where he thought they would. Instead, Dongho was licking just behind his testicles before taking one, then both in his mouth.

It was both exhilarating and incredibly terrifying. But it was just for the briefest of moments, Dongho quickly releasing them with a pop - Minhyun couldn’t help but moan as Dongho’s tongue moved instead to lick along the side of his shaft, so, so close to the head.

He could have cried when Dongho finally took the tip into his mouth, swirling around the end, alternately sucking at it while his hand gripped the rest of Minhyun’s cock tight.

Then that hand dropped, instead Dongho’s mouth sliding down, taking all of Minhyun’s cock and as soon as it touched the back of Dongho’s throat, Minhyun couldn’t help himself. He came so hard, his cock jerking involuntarily while Dongho calmly stilled as he swallowed it all.

”I’m...sorry. Never had...you were my first...god, this is so embarassing,” Minhyun covered his eyes with his arm, too mortified to look at Dongho.

But Dongho was moving up, gently putting aside Minhyun’s arm, his eyes again on Minhyun’s. 

Minhyun could taste himself on Dongho’s lips as the other man kissed him. It felt odd, but not unpleasant. Just another new experience.

”I don’t mind being your first blowjob. Wasn’t I your first massage?” Dongho’s hands were still where Minhyun liked most - on him. 

“First everything, really.” Minhyun laughed, mirthlessly. “I’m not...yeah, I’m a bit awkward. In case you can’t tell.”

”It’s cute. You’re cute.” Dongho kissed him. “So cute.”

”You haven’t...got off yet? How do I...”

Dongho silenced him with another kiss. “Don’t worry about it. There’ll be other times. I don’t want this to be a one-off. Though of course, we’ll have breakfast, lunches, maybe a few dinners in-between.”

He paused, looking at Minhyun. “If that’s what you want, though. I’m not into one night stands. Might as well make that clear.”

”I’m...not either. Just another thing we have in common.”  
  
”Mmm. Rodimus is still cooler, though.”

”Take that back! Optimus is better.” Minhyun laughed. They were bickering. About Transformers. In bed. 

“I like you. Really.” He said, his fingers running through Dongho’s hair. “So, there’s...lube in the drawer. For...you know.”

Dongho’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve never bottomed yet, right?”  
  
”I...touch myself sometimes. Fingered a little.”

”Makes it a little easier then. You sure you want this?”

”I’m sure,” Minhyun said, looking up at Dongho from beneath his lashes. “I’m sure I want you in me.”

”Your wish is my command,” Dongho said, smile a bit rakish.

”So cheesy!”

”You seemed to like cheese a lot at the restaurant, so you can’t blame me,” Dongho laughed. 

“Do you need me to turn over? Or?”

Dongho shook his head. “It’s your first time so it’ll be easier if we do it...just like this.” In one swift motion, he’d pulled Minhyun to his lap. 

“Kiss me,” Dongho said, voice rough and low. What else could Minhyun do but comply?

As they kissed, Minhyun felt Dongho’s hand firmly stroking his behind and then he felt one hand steadying him as the other gently greased his opening.

One finger. It was so different, feeling someone else’s hand compared to his own. 

Dongho was gently moving in and out, not meeting much resistance...at least until he added another finger. And another.

Soon Minhyun was rocking against Dongho’s fingers, his cock hard again, moaning against Dongho’s mouth.

“Just give me a sec,” Dongho said, pulling away. Minhyun watched as Dongho tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth, then slowly slipping the latex cover over his cock.

”Ready?” Dongho whispered, once he’d moved Minhyun back to his lap.

”Yeah.”

It felt better than Minhyun imagined - so much better than those nights fingering himself. There was the slightest bit of discomfort when Dongho’s cock had started pushing into him but all the kissing proved distracting enough.

Hearing Dongho’s moan when he’d finally bottomed out felt good, it felt better knowing it was him that was the source of Dongho’s pleasure, that it was Dongho this time making sounds because he just couldn’t help himself.

Every time Dongho pushed up into him, Minhyun felt a pleasurable fullness and the frenzied strokes soon were hitting the best place, a place that was making him arch his back, moans matching Dongho’s.

It wasn’t long before Dongho was easing Minhyun off his lap, laying him instead on the bed, still inside Minhyun.

Easier, for Dongho to fuck Minhyun with abandon, faster and harder. Easier, for Minhyun to hold on tight, nails scraping against Dongho’s back, his own back arching, fucking back on Dongho’s cock.

He’d felt his second orgasm come, just as Dongho’s began and soon the both of them were on the bed, panting, lying side-by-side.

”Ugh,” Minhyun said. “That was great, amazing even but I really need a shower now.”

Dongho laughed. “You can go first. Though I could just shower at home.”

”You’re leaving? You could stay if you want.”

Dongho turned to him. “I don’t want to impose. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

”I was thinking of calling in sick tomorrow. Partly because, well...” Minhyun whispered, “I really want to fuck you again. I mean, not now obviously but tomorrow? Or am I asking too much?”

Dongho laughed, louder this time. “God, you’re cute.” 

His face turned thoughtful. “Since tomorrow’s Friday anyway, we could fuck tomorrow. And all weekend.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Minhyun said.

”In the meantime though...let’s save a little time and shower together? Get some sleep. Early to bed, early to fuck and all that,” Dongho smiled.

”Magic hands, brilliant mind, what can’t you do?” Minhyun smile.

“Say no to you?” Dongho answered, right before he pulled Minhyun in for a kiss. 

As Minhyun let himself get lost, again, in the feel of Dongho’s mouth, at the back of his mind he decided he really had to send Sungwoon a big thank you gift sometime. Because however else would he know, that getting a massage would truly be, the best thing he had ever done? 

 


End file.
